Meu Anjo?
by always-a-reader
Summary: Emmett e Rosalie se amam sem dúvida. Pequena one-shot sobre o dia que Emmett se declarou para a sua amada. Summary horrível, mas a história é melhor. Fluffy.


Hoje fazia alguns anos que eu e Rosalie tínhamos nos encontrado naquela floresta no Tennessee. Pouco me lembro daquele dia, e o pouco que me recordo constitui um borrão em minha cabeça. O que vem na minha cabeça quando me lembro daquele dia é a voz, voz do meu anjo. Meu anjo salvador.

Os anos que passamos juntos foram os mais felizes da minha vida. Descobrimos tantas coisas em comum! Ainda me lembro do dia em que me dei conta que a amava, e falei isso para ela. Não me importava o quanto diziam que ela era irritante e egoísta. Ela era o que eu sempre quis. Um anjo. E tinha entrado em minha vida, e eu não queria deixá-la sair.

~ Flashback on ~

- É divertido ler mentes? - eu perguntei

- Não. – me respondeu Edward. "Curto e grosso", pensei.

Era um dia comum, eu estava irritando Edward, enquanto ele tentava compor algo no piano.

- O que é "Esme's Song"? – perguntei, olhando para a partitura aberta em cima do piano.

- Não te interessa. – ele respondeu, fechando a partitura e levantando-se do banco do piano, onde ele estava sentado.

- O que aconteceu com você? Por que o mau humor? Seu piano está desafinado e você não consegue arrumar? – eu disse, sem conter a minha risada. Eu nem sabia se um piano podia ficar desafinado, mas a piada fora engraçada. Para impedi-lo de deixar-me sozinho na sala, eu o segurei pelos ombros, forçando-o a sentar-se de novo no banco.

- Me solta! – ele exclamou em alto e bom som.

- Não! Fale para mim, querido irmão, por que você está tão rabugento hoje? Não que você não seja rabugento normalmente, mas você dá uma disfarçada, sabe...

- Olha você não lê mentes e você não tem que aturar a rainha do drama resmungando mentalmente o dia inteiro.

- De quem você está falando? Da Rosalie?

- De quem mais seria? Da Esme? Francamente, Emmett... Pense um pouco: quem ficaria reclamando logo de manhã?

- Mas por que ela está reclamando?

- Olha, eu sei que você não deve ter muita experiência, mas eu fico 'dentro" da cabeça de duas mulheres o dia inteiro, então eu acabo entendendo, mais ou menos, algumas coisas.

- Hum, - eu disse, com a cabeça longe.

- Emmett! Foco!

- Desculpe Edward! É que 'tá meio complicado prestar atenção, esse papo é meio chato, não?

- É por isso que você nunca vai saber por que ela está reclamando!

- Então tudo bem. Eu prometo focar no assunto.

- OK então. Como eu ia falando, Rosalie está muito irritada. E fazendo drama. Por isso ela decidiu que hoje ela ia mexer com carros. Eu sei que parece estranho, ela é sempre tão vaidosa, tão perfeitinha, que é estranho pensar nela mexendo com mecânica.

- É estranho, sim. Mas percebi que todos os carros têm modificações, e elas se mostraram muito boas.

- Então, ela acabou gostando disso. Bem, voltando ao assunto, hoje ela está muito irritada, então eu fiquei com um pouco de medo de ela acabar destruindo meu carro, ou o dela, mas devido às circunstâncias, foi melhor a deixar mexer a vontade nos carros. Pense, ela não iria destruí-los, por que demoraria muito para reconstruir um carro inteiro.

Eu ri bastante imaginando a cena. Edward também riu bastante, também. Com um estampido metálico que veio da garagem, paramos de rir e voltamos ao assunto.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, Rosalie está muito brava mesmo. E com isso, ela fica fazendo drama.

- Mas por que ela está brava?

- Bem, é complicado. Pelo que eu entendi, o motivo de toda a raiva é você.

- Eu?! O que eu fiz? – perguntei assustado.

- Aí chega a parte complicada. Você não fez nada. Por isso ela está brava com você.

- Como assim? Ela está brava comigo porque eu não fiz nada? Você tem certeza ABSOLUTA que vampiros não têm TPM?

- Tenho.

- Mas então...

- Aí que está o "lance". Você não fez nada. Vocês estão a meses só conversando, se conhecendo, mas não sai do zero à zero. Ela achava que você seria mais rápido.

- Então...

- Sim ela te ama. Mas é orgulhosa demais para admitir, além de estar com medo de ser rejeitada se falar alguma coisa para você.

- Mas eu pensei...

- Sim, eu sei o que você pensou. Mas Rosalie precisa muito de você. Ela não quer obedecer a normas ou quer ir devagar. Ela quer... Você, basicamente.

- Sério?

- Não, brincadeira. Vai, Emmett, pensa bem, por que eu bolaria todo esse texto se não fosse verdade? Para me divertir? Pensa bem...

No minuto que eu fiquei em silêncio, Edward compôs mais um pouco da música, e depois ficou experimentando notas aleatórias no piano. Quando finalmente abri a boca para falar algo, Edward me interrompeu:

- Não é para mim que você tem que falar nada disso. E trate de falar logo para a pessoa certa, eu não aguento mais drama!

Sem me preocupar em ser gentil ou pouco barulhento, me levantei com um pulo da cadeira em que eu estava sentado, e saí rumo à garagem.

Quando cheguei ao amplo salão que era a garagem, vi que Rosalie não tinha poupada nem um pouco o espaço. Havia uma estante quebrada, diversas peças de motor espalhadas pelo chão, ferramentas para todos os lados... Enfim, uma bagunça. Rosálie estava olhando dentro de uma caixa grande, com várias peças pequenas e metálicas dentro dela. Conseguia ouvir as peças tilintarem, à medida que as mãos de Rosalie passavam sobre elas.

Eu tentei ser o mais silencioso possível, mas era muito fácil para mim me distrair quando Rosalie estava no mesmo espaço que eu. Seus cabelos estavam levemente bagunçados, e mesmo com um agasalho com a aparência velha e surrada, ela estava deslumbrante.

Nesse momento de distração, tropecei no que parecia ser uma parte de um carburador, que se amassou quando eu pisei em cima dele, enquanto tentava me equilibrar de novo em cima das minhas pernas.

- Que ótimo! Você conseguiu estragar esse carburador! Agora eu vou precisar de outro desse! – ela me disse, sem deixar de esconder a raiva, pegou o pedaço do carburador amassado e jogando em cima de mim. Eu me esquivei bem a tempo, e o carburador acabou batendo na parede, descascando toda a pintura da parede.

Cheguei mais perto dela, para poder vê-la melhor.

- Por que o mau humor, querida? – perguntei, brincando com seus cabelos dourados que estavam soltos, e caiam sobre sua camiseta.

- Como se você não soubesse. – ela disse, afastando minha mão com um tapa.

- Não, eu não sei. – eu disse, sabendo que isso a deixaria mais irritada, em um tom insolente.

- Vai irritar outra pessoa, Emmett. – ela gritou se afastando cada vez mais de mim, andando de costas, até que esbarrou na parede. – Sai daqui.

Eu podia sentir toda a dor em sua voz. Tentei me aproximar dela, mas ela foi mais rápida, e foi para um canto mal iluminado da garagem, onde escondeu o rosto entre as mãos.

- Eu já falei para você sair! – ela falou, ainda com o rosto entre as mãos, reprimindo um soluço de seu choro sem lágrimas.

- Não, eu não vou sair. – eu disse, me aproximando silenciosamente. Como ela não estava vendo nada além de suas próprias mãos, eu cheguei mais perto dela, então, quando ela percebeu a proximidade de nossos corpos, ela não conseguiu desviar.

Ela tentou falar algo, mas antes de qualquer outro movimento por parte dela, eu encostei meus lábios nos dela, em um beijo que começou calmo, mas logo evoluiu para um beijo com certa urgência.

Foi naquele momento que eu percebi que a amava mais que tudo no mundo. O meu anjo, que era minha. Só minha. Nada mudaria nosso destino. Por que somos, até hoje, perfeitos um para o outro. O tal inferno, que era essa vida, segundo Rosalie, não era tão ruim com ela por perto**.**

**O inferno, como você vê, não é tão ruim quando se tem um anjo por perto.**

** - **Te amo mais que tudo nesse mundo, sabia? – eu disse para ela.

- Eu também. – obtive como resposta.

~ Flashback off ~

- Por que você 'tá com esse sorrisinho no rosto?

- Eu estava lembrando daquele carburador que quase abriu um buraco na parede da garagem da casa favorita de Esme. Lembra?

- Como eu ia esquecer? Eu nunca mais achei uma peça igual aquela...

- Que pena... Mas você me perdoou depois, não? Ou você ainda quer um pedaço de carburador novo?

- Eu ainda estou esperando. Quem sabe um dia você não me dá um novo?

- Não sei não... Eu não sou muito bom em identificar peças de motor...

Nós ainda rimos muito daquele dia. É impossível não sorrir quando eu me lembro dele. E muitos outros, tão felizes como, também me fazem sorrir. A minha ursinha sempre me faz sorrir. Ela me salvou, não?

E hoje, eu vejo que foi a melhor escolha da minha vida sair para caçar aquele urso na floresta de minha cidade. Tenho muito a que agradecer àquele urso, não?


End file.
